Remnant's Demiyse
by Requiem of the Sith
Summary: As the war between The Old Republic and The Sith Empire stalls, a young woman tries to take fate into her own hands. Now stuck on an unknown planet with a broken moon, Demiyse Leona and Khem Val try to not murder a certain group of hunters-in-training at a school whose headmaster seems to know things he shouldn't. (I only own the OCs)
1. Lost Pt 1

**Fans of Star Wars and RWBY, (and Weiss [Ow, why'd you hit me?]) I present to you, my first fanfic ever! (insert cheering crowd here)**

 **And now, Remnant's Demiyse**

 **(Obligatory Disclaimer: Somewhere in the multiverse theory, I own SWTOR and RWBY... sadly just not in this timeline T-T)**

* * *

Demiyse Leona stealthily walked down the corridor of the ship leading to the engine room. The force was with her this day as she found the hyper drive completely unprotected and a terminal next to it. The former slave now turned acolyte -apprentice, actually- reached the station and tried to recall everything her first master had taught her.

Most slaves in the Empire simply ran on autopilot since they weren't expected to do any thinking for themselves. Demiyse's first master had discovered her talent for the force and secretly trained her in the arts of Darkness-aligned assassins. Then came the day when a political rival discovered her through chance and used her to bring down the man she had started to think of as her father. For five years, she was abused by her new master until a visiting Darth tried to mind control her into his bed. Her affinity for defense, augmented by training, made her mind nearly impenetrable and the Dark Council member was most impressed indeed to find such a rare treasure. At the tender age of fourteen, Demiyse was sent to Korriban. As a Cathar, she was constantly being ostracized by the other acolytes, even among the slaves who had been freed for the sole purpose of becoming force-wielding cannon fodder disliked the prodigy.

Nine months and hundreds of hours of tomb crawling later, Demiyse somehow managed to gain the attention of yet another Lord of the Sith. She wasn't sure why everyone was so afraid of her new friend Khem Val. Sure, the Dashade was huge and scary to look at, but he was nice…ish…sorta…. So yeah, the Sith Lord had learned of the child's achievement and made a choice. The old woman quickly took the girl away from Korriban to Dromund Kaas. Demiyse had originally hoped that she was now being taken seriously. If broken dreams made money, Demiyse would certainly have been able to buy the Empire when the woman started treating her as a doll to show off. When Demiyse turned fifteen, her master decided to take her on a trip around the Empire. Thus leading up to the girl sabotaging the navicomputer after delicately turning down the older woman's advances.

In the open, Demiyse was happy, cared for, loved and passionately loving. Behind the mask, hidden within her now impregnable fortress that was her mind, Demiyse was miserable, hated everyone and everything except for Khem. Now she was going to end her misery and free her friend so he could reunite with his former master in the next life. The ship lurched as the changes took hold, "Khem, it's done." She turned and saw him standing there, " _I'm aware small one. Thank you_." She ran over and hugged the massive being, catching him off guard, " _Do you think Tulak Horde will let me join the two of you?_ " She asked in his native tongue, tears forming in her eyes. His massive, blood-soaked hand rested on her head gently, " _I'm certain there will be many enemies for us to devour at his side_ " She smiled as the ship blindly jumped along an uncharted trajectory.

* * *

On a standard sized planet with a broken moon, there is an island. On the island is a fishing village. In that village, late at night, two girls were watching a meteor shower, "Hey Yang, that's kinda big for this time of year isn't it?" She pointed to a massive fireball that was far bigger than the meteors that had been falling for the last hour. It exploded and lit up the night into an unnatural day, "Huh, I guess that show ended with a really big yang."

"No…just…no." Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long wrestled a bit before going to bed. School had just ended and the summer vacation was planned out for the family. Three months of hanging out at the beach, riding Bumblebee (certainly not illegal street racing, that would be irresponsible for Yang to expose her innocent baby sister to), and slaying monsters (Taiyang had a run in with child protective services a few years ago when Ruby and Yang "accidentally" aggravated a massive nest of grimm that almost destroyed Signal. Not that anything could be proven but still, the government shmucks had to do something for their paycheck, and everything turned out alright in the end). "It would be sooo cool if a spaceship used the meteor shower to hide invaders from another planet."

* * *

 **Short sweet and to the point opening here. I'll try to update at least once a month.**

 **ReadxReview (haters will be ignored)**

 **ReadxReview (**


	2. Lost Pt 2

**So, 42 views at the time I update with this chapter. That's a lot more than what I had expected tbh. Before anyone asks, Demiyse is based on my main from SWTOR so there may be times where I save myself time (and you the headache of trying to understand my poor descriptions) by simply naming something from the game and giving the color scheme.**

 **Anywaaaay...I bring you the next chapter of this opening arc. (I wish I owned Star Wars and/or RWBY, but I don't, so I'm settleing for the next best thing, cosplaying as Neo...yes I am that short T-T)**

* * *

Demiyse slowly woke up, What in the name of…? Where am I? Being dead felt a lot different than what she had expected. She felt a surge in her power. The Force slammed through her like one of Drommond Kaas' constant storms. A bellowed malediction in the Sith language snapped her fully awake and she bent The Force to her will long enough to regain control and not be consumed by the dark side that threatened to overwhelm her. She leapt to her feet and reached out for her war staff. The bladed weapon flew into her hand and hummed to life as she raced towards the sounds of fighting. Reaching out through The Force, Demiyse could sense Khem and several, nope, make that dozens of focal points of the dark side. She raced into the battlefield and released a maelstrom of force lightning. The Dashade race was blessed by Ashla and Bogon with high resistance to The Force. These creatures Khem had been fighting though, seemed to wither away and dissipate instantaneously. After a few minutes of heavy fighting, the last of Bogon's creations was gone without a trace, "Are you alright small one?" Demiyse would've smiled at the unusual display of concern from the giant, but she was trying to figure something out, "Where is Tulak Hord? Shouldn't we be one with The Force or something?" Khem frowned, " _I…I am not sure. Surely my master would've left a sign for me_." The small girl noticed a patch of brown and green, her helmet. She walked over and put it on, leaving the eye and mouth pieces detached tucking those into their pouches in her suit. Her suit was a gift from Lord Zash. The woman had somehow obtained a Jedi Survivalist suit from the Republic and decided that if Demiyse ever needed to go into battle, it would be while protected in this. It had been modified with cortosis woven into it along with light armor plating made from the same material. The girl still questioned why a Sith Lord would want her specifically and then go to spend so much money on arming the former slave with top of the line gear. Khem scooped the girl up and placed her on his shoulder, "We should get out of here. There are more of Bogon coming this way." He then strode off at a fast pace, his massive legs eating the distances as they headed away from the points of darkness around them. Demiyse took this time to study the woods they were in. The trees were heavy with leaves of red and orange and the grass had the same color, "Do you think we're in the Empire?" She asked the Dashade. He shook his head, " _No, Little One, the balance between light and dark is too pure to belong to either the Jedi or the Sith. Perhaps this planet belongs to the cursed Revanites_." Demiyse smiled at the thought. On Dromond Kaas, Zash had sent her to find a relic that could supposedly distill a person's Force from the light or dark sides to a state she had called 'Pure Force'. The idea being that while most wielders could mix from both sides (Such as Darth Revan, the best there was at it according to the story), it wouldn't be Pure Force because people were always influenced by their settings. The relic turned out to be fake, or broken. Khem found it personally insulting that people would revere anyone more than Tulak Hord. They did discover that the Revanites had greater distilling abilities than everyone else. Skills Demiyse made a point to practice.

Anyhow, they walked into a clearing with a deep crater. At the bottom was Zash's personal ship, Arcane Regalia. Demiyse reached out with the force and found no signs of life. Good. She climbed down and entered the ripped open ship to find Zash's library and steal everything that wasn't nailed down. Both aliens had decided they were, in fact, alive. Putting the eye and mouth pieces on, the Sith assassin climbed through the rent hull and found what she was looking for. The holocrons had managed to not be damaged in the wreck and books of Sith arcane lore were miraculously in their near-pristine condition. She quickly procured a bag and stuffed it full of the items. Since the ship didn't have much room, the entire library fit in her bag and she climbed out to find Khem with his sword out, ready to fight the men and women who seemed to have appeared out of the woods like magic. Demiyse wanted to kick herself, defensive Force techniques were her specialty and part of that was detection. She had let herself drop her guard and now Khem was in danger. She took two steps and sensed an incoming attack just in time to turn around and get hit in the face. Right before blacking out, she heard Khem roar in fury as he charged their assailants.

Demiyse found herself strapped to a chair when she came to. Groggily looking around, she saw her companion heavily restrained and clearly sedated. A blurry figure just within her sight left as soon as she moved and then returned a few minutes later, "I don't think she'll be very coherent, lightning Dust in the face at that range would've fried her brain a bit."

"I can hear you." A rhythmic step…tap…step…tap told her that someone with patience and power was coming towards her, "How old are you miss?" A kind voice was attached to a blur of green that was clearing up rapidly. Her mind recovered enough for her to use the Force and purge her body of any residual effects of this "Dust" she had apparently been struck with, "I'm sixteen…I think." The grey haired man holding an odd cane and a mug gave a look to someone behind Demiyse, "You don't know how old you are?"

"Slaves typically don't keep track of their age." The mug in the man's hand shattered, even though his face was calm. She could sense he was furious at humans. Filing that bit away for later thought, she blinked and looked down. Her armor was gone, along with almost all her hidden weapons (Zash had been right on one thing, most people were uncomfortable giving small females overly thorough searches), and she was restrained in a way to allow no movement. It took her mind a full minute to process that she was wearing a hospital gown, "Why am I wearing this? Where am I? Who are you people?" The man with the cane nodded to the other person and they picked up her chair and moved it closer to Khem. A third chair was produced and a table placed between the three of them, "The police wanted to be sure you didn't have anymore weapons on you so they removed your gear. No one touched you indecently." He added when he saw the girl's eyes widen, "As for where you are. This is the Precinct One of the Vale Police Department. I am Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. Might I ask your name?" Demiyse sat processing the information for a bit before answering. Lying would've served, but then she'd have to remember whatever fake name she came up with so, "Demiyse Leona. My companion over there is Khem Val." She knew he'd be pissed when he woke up, "By the way, Miss Leona, where are you from? I've never seen Faunus types like the two of you." She gave him a critical look. Ozpin motioned for the officer to leave, "Anything you want to say in confidence will remain so." Demiyse simply looked at the table, confused and a bit scared which made no sense since she had stared down some pretty mean Sith back home. "Would you like to be a student at my school? Summer vacation just started but I think it would be best if you started studying now so you don't stand out too much." Ozpin picked up his mug and sipp- wait, where did that come from? "We can say you come from a small village, Oum knows how many of those there are hidden throughout Remnant. Miss Leona, what kind of animal native to this world do you believe Mr. Val to look like?" Demiyse took a minute to process this again. She hadn't even said whether or not she would join and he was already trying to give her a cover story, "Why are you helping us? We're killers." Ozpin shrugged and took a sip again, "Maybe because my conscience would bother me if I didn't"

" _He is not telling lies Little One_." They both looked at Khem, "I was wondering when you'd chime in." The Dashade huffed, " _Gorilla. You have a creature called a gorilla here do you not?_ " Ozpin nodded as Khem opened his eyes. Demiyse kept her face still, but was laughing on the inside. Back on Korriban, after she had found him and before they left, Demiyse and Khem would have one of them pretend to be asleep or otherwise inattentive while the other spoke to whomever they needed to. It's pretty impressive how much information can slip from such a simple trick. Ozpin seemed unfazed, "What did he say?"

"He wants to be a gorilla Faunus." Ozpin nodded, "Very well. Now if you don't mind, will you come with me to Beacon? It would be much easier to help you if you were close by."

Demiyse looked at Khem. He nodded, "Yes. We would like to join."

* * *

 **AAAnndd...scene. Something I forgot to mention up above, I'm starting this well before the show so Demiyse and Khem have time to adjust and that way while people might be put off by their appearance, it would be more like "Yeah, it's them. They scary. We should stop staring" instead of "Oh, new people. What in God's name are you? Nevermind we'll just accept plot convenience and move on like this is normal."**

 **Reading is a must, reviews would be appreciated, haters can all go to hell.**


	3. Lost Pt 3

At Beacon is a tower, in that tower sits Ozpin's office, "I can't put my finger on it, those two are simply…simply…"

"Different?"

Glynda turned to the speaker, a young human male in a brown cloak. She knew he wore a simple tan tunic and pants tucked into a brown belt and boots the same shade as the cloak. Ezekiel Wolfram had a bladed staff slung across his back, a simpler version of the girl's weapon, but no less deadly to be certain, "The Force is strong in her. The dark and the light vie for domination." An older man in similar garb to the young man paced a bit, "Miss Leona is rather vulnerable right now. I'm questioning the wisdom of letting her have such unrestricted access to the school." He reached up and removed his hood, revealing that he too, was a Cathar, with dark brown hair that, with his beard, gave the impression of a lion's mane. Jedi Master Quilb stroked his wild beard, "Surely you don't think the girl is that dangerous?" Ozpin ask incredulously as he watched his guests, "The two of you combined should have more than enough power and experience to handle her." The Master held up a decahedron, "This is the threat, holocrons by Revan. He taught ideals that were declared unacceptable by the council. If he wasn't so powerful it might've been allowed, but many saw him a fallen Jedi and as such discarded his claims." He put it on Ozpin's desk, "She has enough knowledge to fill every library and bookstore in Vale in this one device. Not to mention she has twenty such things both of Jedi and Sith origin." He shook his head. To think a Sith child had such power at her hands, it felt like a crisis had been adverted, "We will discuss this later. Master Quilb, do you think you could help young Miss Leona?"

"Yes."

* * *

The next morning made Demiyse feel tired. The beds were too comfortable and she never liked to wake up anyway. She turned and saw Khem, staring at her, " _I have never understood your need to strip down to sleep_." As usual, he was wearing a pair of armor plated trousers. Demiyse stretched, allowing the cover to fall off her as she got up, "Dibs on the shower" she said as she reached into the wardrobe and picked out a set of clothes that she didn't think would fit, one of the downsides to being all of four foot six. She entered the refresher and started the shower. Nice, hot water massaged Demiyse's aching body. Killing an entire spaceship, crashing it, getting thrown from the wreck and then fighting and being captured all in one day (at least she assumed it had been one day) left it's mark on her already bruised and scarred body. She took advantage of the luxury of not having to share the facilities (the dorm refresher had two showers and toilets and four sinks) and used up all the hot water. The rug next to the shower was oh so fluffy like the towels. If she wasn't so damn hungry, she would've lie there and fallen asleep. As it was, she dried off quickly and tried to get dressed. The clothes were way too big for her. She carried them back out and saw Khem was gone. Instead was an older woman with red hair tied in a high ponytail. She was also wearing robes belonging to- "You're a Jedi." The woman nodded, "I am Master Yuan Par. I'm willing to answer any questions you may have about our…situation, but first: Would you like some clothing?" Demiyse looked down and realized she was still naked, "Ah…I only have the one set of clothes they took from me. These don't fit at all." Master Par smiled and nodded, "I think we can fix this until we get you new clothes." She walked to the wardrobe and dug through to a moment before pulling out a simple dress, "This should be about your size." It reached halfway down her calves. Since none of the undergarments fit, she simply took a roll of cloth from her bag (which seemed oddly lighter for some reason), and wrapped it around her chest before putting the dress on. She then went to the mirror by the door and tried to get her hair to do something other than the way it always looked when she grew it out. The back and sides seemed hellbent on defying gravity and it made it look a bit wild. Demiyse sensed Yuan walking towards her, "Let me help you with that." She said gently and quickly braided it, "There now. Why don't we go get something to eat while we talk." Demiyse let herself be led to the cafeteria. This place was unlike Korriban and Dromond Kaas, "How do they expect people to prove their strength here?" Demiyse confused, "It all seems so…soft." Yuan smiled, "Come, youngling, you should already know not to make judgments based on looks. This world is not as gentle as it appears to be." Yuan held the door open for her charge and they walked past a handful of humans. Some of the humans had extra ears or tails or unusual skin, Faunus. As an alien in a predominantly human culture, Demiyse was used to being stared at. What had caught her off guard was that some of the stares had pity in them. She took some food and sat down with the Jedi, "So why don't we start with the obvious question: How did you get here?"

"At the Jedi training grounds, I was tasked with finding ancient relics and uncovering the secrets of our past. We had rediscovered many useful things about the time before the sundering of light and dark, when all Force users were simply that. Among those things was something called a Force Still. This device channels the Force, pure, unaltered Force, and imbues a person with it for a short period." Demiyse looked up in confusion, "Zash was looking for one of those, except it was supposed to permanently infuse the person with what she called 'Pure Force'." Yuan smiled sadly, "Ah, there are drawbacks to that. You have noticed how alive in the Force this world is. Everyone here has what your former master wanted. Though that power comes at a high price. A mortal body cannot sustain the power of your Pure Force, which is why everyone here can only use a single aspect. They call this ability a Semblance, which is powered by Aura."

"Aura is their word for the Force."

"Yes." Yuan took her empty tray and placed it on the stack of used trays. Demiyse followed and did the same, "Anyway, just as people are more attuned to the Force, or Aura, so to are certain…beings. They refer to the light as Oum and the dark as Grimm. And the Grimm are physical manifestations of the dark side." Demiyse stared at the sky for a bit before a thought crossed her mind, "How long have you been here to know all this?"

* * *

"As mentioned earlier, we were searching for relics on Tython. Aside from the Still, we located a…gate of some sort." Master Quilb looked at Khem, "When we tried to move them, the Still activated and my padawan was imbued with power. He was knocked into the gate and somehow turned it on which sucked the three of us into it. And now for the last year we had been studying this planet in hopes of understanding the Force better." Khem paced, " _A full year here. How did you hide the truth from them for so long?_ "

"It helps that Professor Ozpin knows enough about us to hide the more damning details without endangering this world's evolution." Master Quilb stopped and gave Khem a hard look, "I don't know what you and that girl brought with you, but if I get a bad feeling from either of you, there'll be hell to pay." Khem returned the look, " _You better hope you are worthy of being eaten_."

* * *

Demiyse barely kept the surprise off her face, "You and two others have been here a year and you already know all this?"

"To be fair, we had a lot of time on our hands. Your arrival, however, seems to be a precursor to great events. The fact that you and the Dashade-Khem, survived what you went through is a sign that your fate and this world are somehow intertwined." Yuan was appalled at what she had learned from the girl. After some back and forth, Demiyse had opened up a little and spoke of her time on Korriban. Mostly vague and uncomfortable hints and rumors were confirmed. She wasn't surprised to learn about Demiyse's affinity for darkness and her seemingly impenetrable defense. Her first master would've wanted her to be able to keep other Sith before moving on to the more aggressive parts of combat training. They headed towards the dorms again, "Your stuff should be here by now, so we can get you geared up and run a bit of sparring before deciding what to do next." Demiyse entered her room again and saw her clothes folded on her bed and her war staff set across it. Yuan put her hand on Demiyse's shoulder, "does your weapon have a name?" The girl laughed a bit, "It's a bit tacky. I call the damn staff my Cataclysm since I've only been miserable since I got it." Yuan smiled sadly, "I suppose you should call it something else then, seeing as how things are starting to turn around for you." Demiyse shook her head, "I should be dead a thousand times over. I want to die. Why continue this stupid-"

"Demiyse, please don't talk like that. Yes, you should be dead after everything that's been thrown at you. But you aren't, so there must be something greater in store." She kneeled in front of the girl and looked her in the eye, "What about Khem Val? If you died, how would he take it? What about all the lives you could save and all the good you could do here if you fight and survive? Just think about it." Yuan pulled her into a hug, "Please don't do anything rash."

* * *

 **And thus ends this chapter. I had to go through seven versions of the bit where Khem and Demiyse learn how the Jedi got to Remnant and the exposition dump they got.**

 **I'll be honest, I didn't expect this story to get the 104 views in less than a week. Mostly because there are all these other RWBY crossovers that are leagues better than Remnant's Demiyse.**

 **That being said, Reading is a must, Reviews would be appreciated, and haters can drop dead for all I care.**

 **On a side note, I may do trailers for the team soon, it'll be interesting to see how that turns out.**


	4. Lost Pt 4

**This is the conclusion of the opening arc. I had planned on expanding a bit with Demiyse and Khem acclimating to Remnant and reveal what changes start to happen to them as a result of the power of the Force on them on the planet. And then I realized how BORING it was getting. I've never been good at the mundane parts of stories. I also realized I could tease out how Demiyse's Force powers are affected if I jump ahead a few months to RWBY vol. 1 ep. 1 in the timeline.**

 **Obligato- screw it, you should know by now that I only own my oc's. If I owned RT, Neo and Velvet would've shown up in Vol. 4.**

* * *

One week. That's how long it took for Demiyse to familiarize herself with the school, the city of Vale, and the history of Remnant. The official story was that Demiyse and Khem had come from a hidden village. Considering the majority of her scars were from when Sith runes were burned into her skin at a young age and then tattooed over helped sell the deception. They didn't go into the city unless Yuan or Quilb was with them since Khem seemed to attract trouble out in public. For some reason, people thought that trying to pick a fight with an eight foot tall overbuff person with claws and sharp teeth was a good idea. Part of their familiarization was obtaining clothes that would fit the two of them. For Demiyse, a few trips with Yuan and Glynda managed to obtain several changes of casual clothing. Khem on the other hand…yeah. Quilb and Ezekiel along with Profes-DOCTOR Oobleck (but not Professor Port for some reason) were hard pressed to find somewhere that sold very large sizes.

* * *

Time at Beacon during the summer was a mixed blessing. On the one hand, they could study in peace and solidify their story. That also meant that there were few people around to spend time with who wasn't either a teacher or a Jedi. She managed to get some of the holocrons back after a bit of debate about whether it would be safe for her to use them. The first one she chose was a cube shaped. She sat in the dark room, lit only by three candles. One, a blue candle representing the Ashla. Two, a red candle representing the Bogon. And three, a white candle representing the balance of the Force. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 _ **"There is no dark side, nor a light side**_

 _ **There is only the Force**_

 _ **I will do what I must to keep the Balance**_

 _ **There is no good without evil**_

 _ **But evil must not be allowed to flourish**_

 _ **There is passion, yet peace**_

 _ **There is serenity, yet emotion**_

 _ **There is chaos, yet order"**_

The holocron levitated and opened. When Demiyse opened her eyes she found herself in a great white expanse, " _Hello Child of Darkness. What brings you to my realm?_ " She turned and found a man in robes. He was bald human with blue eyes. He was about six feet tall and had serious muscles. Demiyse walked up to him, " _Where the hell are we? I've never seen anything like this before_." She looked around again as the expanse took form and changed into a forested ruin, " _We are on Tython, the birthplace of the Je'daii. As you can see, the Force was not thought of as two separate entities, but a dynamic being with two duties_ " He motioned to the side and Demiyse saw two statues, one representing Ashla and Bogon. She turned back to the man, " _So…you're a Jedi master or something?_ "

" _I am Je'daii Master Rajivari, the last of the adherents to the true way before the sundering of our order. I regret that I may have had a hand in._ " The image of Rajivari rubbed his face as he stared into the distance. Demiyse followed his view and saw fire and destruction as Force wielders fought in the valley. Behind her, a storm rumbled and swept across the planet, devastating everything on the surface. She stepped back and was surprised to find herself in an old temple, " _What the actual fuck just happened?_ " Rajivari stepped to a chair, " _I've brought you to the purpose of all this. The world we are on is so alive in the Force that everyone can use it. Whether or not they do so is a matter of choice_." He tilted his head at Demiyse in a way that made her feel…strange. Normally, when people looked at her, it was with disdain and belittlement in mind. Being small and alien in the Sith Empire, regardless of rank, was practically a guarantee to be kicked about by somebody. The entity in front of her however, it didn't make her feel insecure about her size or race, " _You are certainly different from anything my holocron has encountered. The power of Bogon rests heavily on you like a shell. There is a spark of Ashla within you, waiting to come out when you need it. Most unusual_." Demiyse crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, " _Oh, come on, I am not one of THOSE people Child of Darkness. Besides, what you see before you is more of a…fragment of myself. Let's get down to business now_." He waved his hand and Demiyse found herself sitting on the floor across from him also on the floor. An unlit candle between them, " _I have looked into your heart and mind and have found you worthy of taking my tests. Pass my tests and you may call yourself my disciple. Let us begin by teaching you the basic tenets of the true path_."

* * *

 _ **There is no ignorance; there is knowledge**_

 _ **There is no fear; there is power**_

 _ **I am the heart of the Force**_

 _ **I am the revealing fire of light**_

 _ **I am the mystery of darkness**_

 _ **In balance with chaos and harmony**_

 _ **Immortal in the Force**_

* * *

 **(song: Sanctuary by Hikaru Utada)**

 **-Instrumental opening**

We see Demiyse walking down a path of light surrounded by darkness threatening to consume her

 **-In you and I, there's a new land**

Demiyse pulls Cataclysm out from behind and fights off the first creatures. Her fighting style involves holding the staff across her shoulders and deflecting the attacks

 **\- Angels in flight**

She fall down a hole and finds it to be brighter in the deeper she goes

 **-I need more affection than you know**

She lands gently on the top of Beacon Tower and sees Khem and Ezekiel, they wave to her and she jumps towards them

 **-My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

She lands safely in their hands and they all look up. The camera zooms to the window and we see Ozpin with Yuan, Quilb and Goodwitch, all smiling

 **-Where fears and lies melt away, music inside**

An ominous shadow hangs over Vale, a shaded Cinder stands with her bitchy smirk but for a brief instant she seems unsure of herself.

 **-I need more affection than you know**

We see Ruby and Yang with their father and uncle having family time

 **-What's left of me? What's left of me now?**

Demiyse is naked and huddled with her runes glowing, she lifts her head and it's clear she's in serious pain

 **\- I watch you fast asleep**

Demiyse is chained to something hidden in the shadows and several unnatural eyes are looking at her

 **-All I fear Means nothing**

Khem appears and breaks the chains, the two of them run at the horrors in front of them

 **-In you and I, there's a new land**

Demiyse is standing in Vale, looking about in awe as she turns and sees Ruby, who smiles and waves

 **-Angels in flight**

Blake jumps off a train, the angle makes the tree branch behind her look like angel wings

 **\- I need more affection than you know**

Weiss is standing alone in a circle, there are numerous people around her with smiling masks

 **-My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

We see the back of a female wolf faunus with white hair and a tail, she turns her head slightly but the scene cuts before we see her face

 **-Where fears and lies melt away**

Young Demiyse is about to be attacked by Sith acolytes, but they all dissolve before reaching her

 **-Music inside**

Ezekiel is standing on a battlefield wearing white Zakuul Knight armor with a red star on his cuirass, he is holding a medical kit and has his pike and shield on his back

 **-I need more affection than you know**

Blake is holding a picture and crying

 **-What's left of me? What's left of me now?**

Demiyse looks at her hands in horror as shadows begin to overcome her

 **-(so many ups and downs) My heart's a battleground**

We see teams RWBY and JNPR looking in anticipation at something

 **-(I need true emotions)**

Behind them is Khem glaring in fury at Demiyse's back

 **-(I need more affection than you know)**

Demiyse, oblivious to the rage directed at her, is helping the aforementioned wolf faunus to her feet. Rajivari appears next to them and it seems only Demiyse can see him

 **-(I need true emotion)**

Ezekiel is sitting in a Jedi temple, he looks upset

 **-You show me how to see**

Ruby drags Demiyse about and is excitedly showing her things

 **-That nothing is whole and nothing is broken**

Demiyse and Ruby are standing back to back a purple and red heart is behind them. The red half is coming together while the purple half is breaking up

 **-In you and I, there's a new land**

We see more of Vale, Khem is standing in a shadow that makes it look like he's a marionette

 **\- Angels in flight**

Ruby is walking down a snowy path, Summer is above her like a protecting spirit

 **\- I need more affection than you know**

Weiss is sitting with Winter and their mother. Only Winter shows any attention to the youngest daughter

 **-My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

We find young Nora and Ren standing in the ruins of a town

 **-Where fears and lies melt away, music inside**

Creatures of shadow race towards Beacon, only to fade away as the reach Ozpin

 **-I need more affection than you know**

RWBY, JNPR along with Demiyse, Khem, Ezekiel and the wolf girl are sitting at a table together enjoying their meal

 **-What's left of me? What's left of me now?**

Demiyse's body dissolves away towards Khem, she calls out but no one notices

 **-My fears, my lies**

The Grimm come out of nowhere and attack the group

 **-Melt away**

They fight back and the creatures are gone, revealing Demiyse to be in a trance, a female silhouette that doesn't match Demiyse stands over her

 **-I need more affection than you know**

Everyone is laying on the ground in the gardens, some are asleep, some are not. The screen fades to black but right as it does a Lionheart pendant flashes

* * *

 **As mentioned, I may be putting up the trailers for team FKEL (focal) before delving into the main story.**

 **Read, review, haters beware...My brother is very good at being places he doesn't belong *maniacal laughter***


	5. New Beginning Pt 1

**Soooo...yeah...the reason this is late is because: a) I'm an idiot and didn't think to make a backlog of chapters to upload. And b) ~I'm pregnant~**

 **Now onto the main story but first:**

 **Disclaimer: All I own are my OC's and my clothes, and my car, and...*ahem*, moving along, RWBY and SWTOR belong to their respective owners**

* * *

 **This Will Be The Day by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee**

 **(Instrumental) They see you as small and helpless, They see you as a child**

RWBY, JNPR and FKEL (minus Khem) are all small children, surrounded by Grimm. They are all showing signs of fear

 **Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

A bright flash reveals the entirety of all three teams armed and ready to fight. Their weapons shine as they cut down the creatures

 **Prepare for your greatest moments**

Ruby and Jaune are standing back to back, her eyes glow silver and Jaune's body glows white. A shockwave emanates from them and blows away massive hordes of Grimm.

 **Prepare for your finest hour**

Pyrrha and Ezekiel are standing side by side, weapons out and shields up. Behind them are the teams rallying around their leaders

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is**

Khem and Blake stand together looking at a White Fang flag. Khem looks apathetic while Blake is furious

 **Suddenly about to flower**

Ren and Nora are squatting by a flower and watch it bloom

 **We are lightning**

Demiyse is standing alone as a storm comes through. She is fully armored and ready to fight

 **Straying from the thunder**

Fuyuko reaches out to grab her teammates, it looks like she's about to fall when Demiyse and Ezekiel catch her and help her stand

 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

Team FKEL is standing in front of a temple of some kind

 **This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door**

FKEL, RWBY and JNPR are standing on various rooftops, staring into the sky

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**

Khem looks at something in his hand with his back to the others, only Blake seems to notice this

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution**

They all stand on a map of Remnant, fires burning from multiple places

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**

Demiyse is holding a broken Cataclysm in both hands, unseen above her is a metal bar with a fleur-de-lys on each end

 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

FKEL, Ren, Nora and Blake are standing in a group, surrounded by bleeding bodies from their pasts

 **In time your heart will open minds**

Ruby stands in front of a village gate, the others rally around her

 **A story will be told**

A horde of Grimm rush the gate, many of them are cut down before reaching them

 **And victory is in a simple soul**

The teams are standing in a circle on a mountain of dead Grimm.

* * *

Demiyse watched the airship come in with the new students, "Twenty lien says half of them fail right off." She glanced at Ezekiel as he ate marble swirl pudding. To say their relationship was complicated would be a bit of an understatement at times. Their first meeting ended with Khem helping Demiyse try to kill the Jedi while being restrained by Ozpin, Glynda, Quilb and Yuan Par. Ezekiel, for his part, was a bit of a smartass, constantly provoking "that famous Sith temper". It would've ended badly had Glynda not threatened to put them through Logan Howlett's special class. That put the fear of Oum even into Khem (after all, how many huntsmen rip a Goliath's head in half with their bare hands?) Demiyse watched a blonde boy with gold-trimmed white armor over a black hoodie race to the trashcan, "I'm thinking maybe two, three teams are formed this year" She said as she took Ezekiel's pudding and ate the rest before throwing away the container and spoon, "These things are so bad for you. How can you keep eating them?" He gave her the "really now?" look and jumped off the wall, "I don't know about you, but I'm introducing myself to that cute blonde next to the short one." Demiyse looked at where he was heading. The girl in question was pretty damn tall from her perspective and had impractically long thick hair. The tiny cat girl couldn't be entirely sure, but that bust had to be at least double D's plus change. How the hell did they stay in her shirt? The blonde bimbo vanished with a group of people leaving the small girl wearing a lot of red and black to fall to the ground, knocking over suitcases, Where did those come from? She would've noticed a cart being wheeled into the courtyard…right? She had made it halfway there when an explosion launched the familiar form of Ezekiel high into the air. She reached the two girls, "You dolt! This is exactly what I was talking about! What do you think you're doing here?"

"I said I was sorry princess!"

Demiyse smiled on the inside, oh how many ways that word could be interpreted.

"It's heiress, actually. Wiess Shnee, of the Shnee Dust Company."

"FINALLY! Some recognition." The girl dressed in white cried triumphantly, "The same company with shady labor practices and questionable business partners."

"Why I nev-. Give me that!" The now identified heiress snatched a red vial of…what was it again? Dust…huh, Demiyse hadn't given it much thought but it seemed like maybe something so volatile SHOULDN'T be handled by hormonal teenagers, "Welcome to Beacon." The red and black themed girl said as she lay on the ground. The man who had been rather intimate with the trashcan helped her up, "Need a hand?"

Red accepted and was on her feet, "Aren't you Vomit Boy?"

"What gave that away? The runoff on his chin or the angry man changing the bag over there?"

The two humans did a double take when they saw the four and a half foot tall anthropomorphic feline in white clothes with brown leather pieces on the breast, forearms and shins with green metal plates on the upper arms and shoulders, "What? Cat got your tongue?" Demiyse heard a "goddamnit, not another punny person." From Red, "Demiyse Leona. One of 'Ozpin's Orphans' apparently."

"I'm Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and ladies love it." Demiyse raised an eyebrow and Red looked at him, "Do they?"

"Th-they will…I think…I hope."

"What about you, Little Red?"

"I'm Ruby Rose!" the girl proclaimed cheerfully. Now that the Cathar had a closer look, the girl was wearing a black blouse with red trim and a skirt of the same scheme. Black leggings covered her legs and black combat boots with red laces protected her feet. A black and red corset was wrapped around Ruby's stomach and most…intriguingly…was a red cape and hood, "Um…not to smack your fashion sense but aren't those clothes impractical?" Ruby puffed her cheeks, "It's a combat skirt. It's meant to upset blows aimed at the legs while retaining excellent mobility." Demiyse shrugged and looked at Jaune, "That armor is small on you." His only response was to hang his head and mumble, "I know."

"So what about you? Your top's tail could be a problem." Demiyse smiled, "It confuses blows aimed at the legs and retains high mobility." Ruby groaned and rolled her eyes. Any reply was quickly cut off, "There you are! Making friends without trying to kill or seriously maim them! They grow up so fa- OH WHY OUM? WHY?" They all turned to see Khem grinding his heel into Ezekiel's back, "Stop being pest. I may eat you for a full night's sleep" Jaune and Ruby hid behind the small cat as best they could, "Khem, you're setting a bad example for the children" Demiyse said cheerfully. Khem scowled and walked over to them, "They have power. Will make great warriors like Tulak Hord one day."

"A…wha-wha-what did he say?" Jaune asked fearfully, "His tribe has the ability to see aura. You two have enough to rival one of their greatest warlords."

"That's…nice…I guess."

"He was betrayed and brutally murdered by his followers after betraying and brutally murdering his comrades and that was after betraying and brutally murdering his mentor." Demiyse shot the Jedi a death glare. He shrugged.

"That's a lot less nice." Jaune sweat dropped as he said that. A few seconds of awkward silence enveloped the group, "So…I got this." Ruby whipped out a massive scythe, prompting everyone to step back, "Is..that a scythe?" Jaune was somewhat disconcerted at how the girl rubbed the weapon like a pet, "Yup, she's also a high impact sniper rifle."

"Say wha?"

"It's also a gun."

Ezekiel chuckled at the exchange, "Whatchu got?" Ruby was suddenly behind him with a swirl of red rose petals, "It's a pike that shoots lasers. And a shield rated for direct impacts against anti vehicle weapons. And a med kit."

"Sooo coool…lasers…." Ruby was practically drooling and had managed to turn into a chibi Ruby. Floating over to Demiyse, she looked at the, "Double bladed staff with resonating blades and it has LASERS! SQUEEEEEE!" Demiyse found herself under a dark cloud, "Even chibis are bigger than me." She kept muttering over and over, while for some reason holding her hands on her almost flat chest. Ezekiel and Jaune stared for a moment before turning to see Ruby gushing over Khem's sword. Somehow, chibi Khem was even bigger than normal Khem, "How is that even remotely possible?" Jaune asked his new friend, "I've only known them since the beginning of summer. Look somewhere else." Ezekiel then motioned, "We should go to the auditorium, Ozpin's going to give his welcoming speech." He held up a bag of coffee, "I wonder how it'll go without this." He smiled devilishly as they went.

"Um, Demiyse. What ah…what IS Khem anyway?" The feline girl looked at the human girl, "He's…one of a kind. We kinda ran into each other on accident so I'm not entirely sure. Claims to be a gorilla faunus."

"He's got reptilian skin."

"Your point?"

"Nothing." Ezekiel smiled at the exchange and turned to face Jaune, "So, what brings you to Beacon?"

"I want to be a hero like my grandfather." The group, sans Khem, smiled, "Family legacy and all that?"

"Yeah… it's ah, it's tough."

"What about you Red?"

"I've always wanted to be a hero like in the stories Yang always read to me when I was little. And our dad always says we should help people and so I happened to be at the right place at the right time to stop a robberyandthenGlyndashowedupandthenOzpinwasatthepolicestation-"

"We get it." Demiyse said shortly, which made the two newcomers look at her in surprise, "Well, what's your reason then?" Jaune asked. Demiyse stopped and stared into the sky for a few minutes. She reached up with an open hand and then closed it into a fist, as if grasping something, "I want to know what being free feels like." Ruby tilted her head and Jaune just looked confused, "Let her be. When she gets like this Remnant could explode and she wouldn't notice." Khem huffed and nodded. The four walked to the auditorium leaving Demiyse to wonder if she had actually enslaved herself more thoroughly than any chain could.

* * *

"Ruby, I saved you a spot!"

"Coming!"

"Ah, now where am I going to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune moped away, not noticing a certain redhead eyeballing him. Demiyse walked up to Ezekiel, "What's I miss?" He held up a bag of coffee, "Nothing yet."

"I'll…keep this brief. You come here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished., you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"That wasn't…seriously depressing." Yang said, "It's like he wasn't there." Ruby added.

* * *

In the ballroom, Yang dropped next to Ruby, "It's like a big slumber party."

"I'm not sure dad would approve of all the boys though."

"I know I do." They turned and saw Demiyse standing in an oversized shirt tied off so it would stay on. Yang smirked, "You must be Demiyse. From what Ruby said, I wouldn't have pegged you as a party girl." Demiyse grinned slightly and sat next to Ruby, "So, what do you have there?"

"It's a letter to my friends at Signal, telling them about here."

"How cute!"

"Yang! Shut up! I didn't get to come with my friends and it's weird not knowing people."

"What about Jaune, Demiyse, Khem and Ezekiel. That's four hundred percent increase right there."

"I think Weiss cancels all that out."

"Ezekiel is a pervert. And Khem is…Khem."

Yang rolled her eyes as a pillow hit her in the face. Demiyse sat in a meditative pose and fell asleep.

Ezekiel and Khem sat by the edge that separated the males and females. It wasn't too hard to see who was the center of attention since the Jedi had one of those "pretty boy" bodies that girls can't seem to get enough of. This effect was completely offset by him sitting next to Khem, who was an object of great curiosity among the students, "I heard he's a faunus from some lost tribe."

"He says he's a gorilla faunus, but he looks like some kind of reptile."

"I bet Atlas did something to him. No one can be that buff. And those wires sticking in him."

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, Demiyse and Khem were standing by their lockers gearing up, "Any plans for today?"

"Let's just let things happen. It's not like we need to be on the same team." Demiyse gave him a look that said, "Really? Who do you think you're fooling?" Ezekiel walked past, fully armored with his helmet under his arm, his shield and pike on his back and a satchel of medical supplies on his right hip, "As long as Khem doesn't eat his teamates, there shouldn't be a problem." Khem growled at the man and then stalked away, freakishly silent for someone of his size. Demiyse put her helmet on and attached the eye and mouth pieces. Ezekiel held his helmet, looking at its visor, "What's wrong there?" He turned and saw Dove…something or other with Russel Thrush. Nothing particularly stood out about either, "Just making sure everything's in working order." He grinned, "I guess I'm not the only one with a heavy loadout." Cardin Winchester and Sky…Lark? Yeah, that was it. They strutted on by with their gear. Ezekiel put his helmet on and left, "By the way, what does the symbol on your armor mean?"

"I'm a trained battlefield medic. My tribe is very…obsessive about order and rating."

"That's cool. At least we know who to find if initiation goes apeshit." Russel said as they reached Beacon Cliffs.

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be put to the test." Ozpin took a sip of *his* (certainly not stolen from Oobleck) coffee, "Um, sir, wasn't that what the battle exam was for?" Jaune was seriously confused, "That was a test you could prepare for. This one is much harder. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you will die."

Glynda stepped up, "North of here is a temple with relics. You must go, get a relic with your partner, and then return."

"The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAAAAAAATTTT!?" Everyone turned as the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the school. A certain reaper looked devastated, "Now then. Our instructors won't be there to save you so I hope you're-" Whatever else was going to be said was lost as everyone got launched in the middle of his sentence, "That was cruel Ozpin, even for you."

"Now Glynda, weren't you the one who suggested throwing them feet first to give them a taste of the real world?"

"I…I…" Glynda hung her head, "Damnit."

* * *

 **(song: Sanctuary by Hikaru Utada)**

 **-Instrumental opening**

We see Demiyse walking down a path of light surrounded by darkness threatening to consume her

 **-In you and I, there's a new land**

Demiyse pulls Cataclysm out from behind and fights off the first creatures. Her fighting style involves holding the staff across her shoulders and deflecting the attacks

 **\- Angels in flight**

She fall down a hole and finds it to be brighter in the deeper she goes

 **-I need more affection than you know**

She lands gently on the top of Beacon Tower and sees Khem and Ezekiel, they wave to her and she jumps towards them

 **-My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

She lands safely in their hands and they all look up. The camera zooms to the window and we see Ozpin with Yuan, Quilb and Goodwitch, all smiling

 **-Where fears and lies melt away, music inside**

An ominous shadow hangs over Vale, a shaded Cinder stands with her bitchy smirk but for a brief instant she seems unsure of herself.

 **-I need more affection than you know**

We see Ruby and Yang with their father and uncle having family time

 **-What's left of me? What's left of me now?**

Demiyse is naked and huddled with her runes glowing, she lifts her head and it's clear she's in serious pain

 **\- I watch you fast asleep**

Demiyse is chained to something hidden in the shadows and several unnatural eyes are looking at her

 **-All I fear Means nothing**

Khem appears and breaks the chains, the two of them run at the horrors in front of them

 **-In you and I, there's a new land**

Demiyse is standing in Vale, looking about in awe as she turns and sees Ruby, who smiles and waves

 **-Angels in flight**

Fuyuko uses her semblance, a pair of white wings form as her healing wards encase her friends

 **\- I need more affection than you know**

Weiss is standing alone in a circle, there are numerous people around her with smiling masks

 **-My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

We see Fuyuko looking sadly at the injured people around her

 **-Where fears and lies melt away**

Young Demiyse is about to be attacked by Sith acolytes, but they all dissolve before reaching her

 **-Music inside**

Ezekiel is standing on a battlefield wearing white Zakuul Knight armor with a red star on his cuirass, he is holding a medical kit and has his pike and shield on his back

 **-I need more affection than you know**

Blake is holding a picture and crying

 **-What's left of me? What's left of me now?**

Demiyse looks at her hands in horror as shadows begin to overcome her

 **-(so many ups and downs) My heart's a battleground**

We see teams RWBY and JNPR looking in anticipation at something

 **-(I need true emotions)**

Behind them is Khem glaring in fury at Demiyse's back

 **-(I need more affection than you know)**

Demiyse, oblivious to the rage directed at her, is helping Fuyuko to her feet. Rajivari appears next to them and it seems only Demiyse can see him

 **-(I need true emotion)**

Ezekiel is sitting in a Jedi temple, he looks upset

 **-You show me how to see**

Ruby drags Demiyse about and is excitedly showing her things

 **-That nothing is whole and nothing is broken**

Demiyse and Ruby are standing back to back a purple and red heart is behind them. The red half is coming together while the purple half is breaking up

 **-In you and I, there's a new land**

We see more of Vale, Khem is standing in a shadow that makes it look like he's a marionette

 **\- Angels in flight**

Ruby is walking down a snowy path, Summer is above her like a protecting spirit, her cloak out like wings

 **\- I need more affection than you know**

Weiss is sitting with Winter and their mother. Only Winter shows any attention to the youngest daughter

 **-My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

We find young Nora and Ren standing in the ruins of a town

 **-Where fears and lies melt away, music inside**

Creatures of shadow race towards Beacon, only to fade away as the reach Ozpin

 **-I need more affection than you know**

RWBY, JNPR along with Demiyse, Khem, Ezekiel and the wolf girl are sitting at a table together enjoying their meal

 **-What's left of me? What's left of me now?**

Demiyse's body dissolves away towards Khem, she calls out but no one notices

 **-My fears, my lies**

The Grimm come out of nowhere and attack the group

 **-Melt away**

They fight back and the creatures are gone, revealing Demiyse to be in a trance, a female silhouette that doesn't match Demiyse stands over her

 **-I need more affection than you know**

Everyone is laying on the ground in the gardens, some are asleep, some are not. The screen fades to black but right as it does a Lionheart pendant flashes


End file.
